This invention concerns solar trackers, and particularly the invention relates to several embodiments of efficient single-axis tracking systems which partially emulate multiple-axis trackers.
Solar panels, i.e. arrays of photovoltaic cells arranged in panels, are in increasing use today. The use of such photovoltaic cells is expected to accelerate as the cost of the cells decreases.
Various forms of solar trackers are also well known, for use with arrays or panels of photovoltaic cells. However, the most efficient trackers, for absorbing maximum sunlight in a given day, have been multiple-axis trackers, which rotate about more than one axis so as to follow both the azimuth variation (progression of the sun's bearing angle, i.e. east to south to west), and the sun's change in elevation angle from the horizon.
A simplified solar tracker apparatus is disclosed pursuant to this invention, in several embodiments. In each embodiment the basic rotation of the tracker is about a single axis, but the mechanism of the tracker partially emulates a two-axis tracking mechanism by making additional adjustment to more accurately track the sun, as the apparatus rotates about a single axis.